First and Only
by Sweet Love06
Summary: One shots containing Mercedes and the men of Glee...Mercedes needs some lovin and she deserves to get it...
1. Muck1

**_I know it has been a while since I have written anything on this account and I apologize...Too much has been going on and I needed time away...But I am back...As for my other stories dont know if I will ever finish them or not I dont know at this moment...As for this it will be one shots featuring Mercedes and different men from Glee...This was a request from a friend...I hope you enjoy...I own nothing Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy...If I did Mercedes would have someone right now..._**

She was having the worst day ever. First she learns that Kurt is moving away and then she heard people talking about her behind her back. Normally Mercedes Jones didn't listen to a word people said about her but lately she was letting things get to her. She was starting to feel bad about herself like something was wrong with her. She guessed it wouldn't be hard especially when you had to look at beautiful cheerios everyday all day. She just wanted one person to tell her she was beautiful that they wanted her. She could feel the tears finally falling down her face, she knew no one would ever think she was amazingly stunning like Santana, Brittany, Quinn, hell even Rachel.

Her tears were clouding her eyes she couldn't see a thing that was why she ran into the one man who made her feel all warm inside. She fell to the ground while he tried to stay upright. "Whoa hot momma are you ok?" Puck the one man she has a crush on even if he has heart her in the past. They say you never get over your first crush or is it first love. Oh who cares the man is hotter than the sun. He helped her up from the ground and he could see that she had been crying. "I'm fine Puck, thanks for helping me up" she went to walk away but he stopped her.

Puck needed to know what was wrong with this gorgeous girl in front of him. He knows their history isn't one to be proud of but he can't deny his feelings for her. He wished things would have went differently between them but as the saying goes _you cant change the past just have to live for the future._ "Mercedes please tell me what's wrong. I hate to see a sexy momma like you sad" just hearing him say that sent her into a crying fit again. He pulled her into a hug whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Once she was calm she pulled back a little but made sure to still be in his arms.

"Kurt is gone I have no one here who loves me. Everyone thinks I am just this overweight ugly geek. I just want someone to love me to worship me to think I am beautiful like Santana, Brittany, Quinn, hell even Rachel. Why can't I feel loved and cherished?" Puck's heart tore at her admission. Did people really think that about her? They were crazy if they couldn't see how truly amazing she was.

"I want you to listen to me and listen good. You are beautiful inside and out. If people can't see that then they are blind. Baby you got it going on and you shouldn't feel like you aren't as hot as Santana or the other girls. To me you are way hotter. One more thing Kurt wasn't the only one at this school who loved you" she looked up at him when he said that. "I have feelings for you Mercedes, feelings I pushed aside because I figured it was what you wanted after our fiasco. Let me be the one to cherish you and make you feel loved" she didn't know what to say. She was stunned into silence.

Puck wondered if he went too far, he had never been as honest with a girl as he was right here right now. He wanted her to say something hit him just anything. What she did do shocked the hell out of him. She leaned up on her the tip of her toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I really like you too Puck. Don't break my heart" He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Never" their kiss started to get more heated. Mercedes backed away to catch her breath. "How about we get out of here and talk some more" Mercedes nodded and followed Puck out to his car. The drive was silent just them enjoying each others company. He knew no one would be at his house so he took her there he wanted her all to himself. Once at his house he led her to his room. He told her to make herself comfortable on his bed as he tried to straighten up some. "Sorry about the mess" he blushed a little while Mercedes laughed. "You are adorable. Its fine Puck you don't have to straighten up for me. Come sit next to me" he moved to the bed and sat next to her.

He had never had a girl in his room like this before. By now they would both be naked but Mercedes was different he didn't want to push things, he could wait for her for as long as she needed him to wait. Mercedes was nervous she didn't know what to do. She had never been in a guy's room before not counting Kurt. This was different she really liked Puck but would he ever want a sexual relationship with her. He has had Santana and Quinn why would he want someone like her. Tears started to fall again. Puck noticed the tears and wondered why she was crying. He got off the bed and kneeled in between her legs. "Mercedes baby what's wrong why are you crying?" she looked at him before saying anything.

"I just I was thinking is all" she started to look away but Puck wasn't having that he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "About?" he could tell she was hesitant but he really wanted to know. "I just well I mean you have been with Santana and Quinn why would you want anything with me. Especially anything sexual" she whispered the last part and he almost would have missed it if he wasn't paying close attention to her. So she had doubts about him wanting her well he was going to have to show her that he wanted her ALL OF HER.

Puck knows he said he was going to take it slow but he had to show her how she made him feel. "Baby I want you all of you, I want you body" his hands started to explore her body "your mind, and your soul" he leaned up and kissed her with all his might. She put her arms around his neck and he started to push her down onto the bed. He made his way on top of her body. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do" he was giving her the choice to back down now because once he got going he wasn't stopping.

Mercedes thought about it. Did she want this? Hell yea she did. She sat up in a sitting position, Puck took that as his cue to stop what he was doing but he wasn't prepared for what she did next. She took off her shirt leaving her in a blue and white strap bra. Puck's mouth went dry at the site of her breasts. He could feel all the blood rush south and knew he needed her. He slowly climb back on top of her kissing her lightly on the lips before trailing kisses down the side of her neck. Mercedes moaned she had never felt anything like this before. Puck was doing things to her that she never thought anyone would do.

She felt his hands on her breasts making her moan even louder. Puck loved the sounds coming out of her mouth. He pulled her up some so he could take off her bra. Once it was unsnapped he went to town. They were available to him and he was enjoying every second of it. He wanted to enjoy every inch of Mercedes and he planned on doing just that. He took one nipple into his mouth as one hand played with the other. Mercedes was withering on the bed loving the feelings he was evoking from her.

His other hand made a path down her stomach to the hem of her jeans. He ran his hand back and forth as he continued to devour her breasts. Once her nipples were nice and erect he moved his mouth down her body. He kissed licked every inch of her and enjoyed every second of it. To other people she was fat but to him she was perfect. Mercedes loved that he paid attention to every part of her body he didn't skip over the fat he cherished every body part. He made her feel special, loved and she knew no one would make her feel the way Puck was making her feel now.

Puck slowly unbuttoned her jeans and started to pull them down her legs. He kept eye contact with her not wanting to look away from her beautiful face. Once he tossed them to the side he kissed his way back up her legs. He stopped once he reached her underwear; she could feel his hot breath on her core making her moan. He hooked his fingers in the side of her panties and inch by inch he slid them down her legs. He wanted to take his time enjoy every second of this moment.

Mercedes couldn't think straight all she could do was feel. She closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of Pucks fingers dancing their way closer and closer to where she wanted him the most. He slid a finger down her slit feeling how wet she was for him. Slowly he inserted a finger into her opening making her snap her eyes open. "Baby you're so wet and tight. You feel so good around my finger" Mercedes couldn't form a word he felt so good. He inserted another one and lowered his mouth to her clit.

Mercedes just about flew off the bed when she felt his mouth on her. She had to grab hold of the bed sheets to keep from flying off. He was making her feel like a goddess at the moment. He worked his fingers in and out of her as his mouth devoured her. She could feel a tightening in her stomach. "Oh Puck, Puck I think oh I think" She couldn't finish that sentence as she exploded cumming for the first time in her life.

Puck made sure to lick all her juices up. When he was satisfied he moved his way up his body so that his lips were on hers. She didn't know what to say or if she should say anything. She welcomed his kiss tasting herself on him for the first time and to say it turned her on even more was an understatement. Puck's erection was straining to get out of his jeans but he could wait today was about making Mercedes feel loved and special. "How do you feel baby?" he sat up a little so he could see her face more. "I feel amazing but what about you" she could see the bulge against his pants. "Today is about you" she wanted to cry but she also wanted to see him naked.

"I want you to make love to me Puck" if he thought he could get no harder he was wrong. Just hearing those words had him ready to explode in his pants. He kissed her one last time before standing up and taking off his clothes. Mercedes couldn't look away not that she would want to. The man had it going on. Once he was naked he moved back on top of her letting her feel his body pressed against hers. She let her hands explore his body enjoying every contour of it. He let her explore for a little while before his needs took over.

He reached into his night stand and got out a condom. He put it on and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and could see the worry in them but he could also see the trust for him. He knew then that she was all he wanted right now and will always want. "I love you Mercedes" he kissed he as he slowly entered her. He could feel her virginity barrier break and could feel the tears coming down her face. He stilled his movement until she was ready. He kissed away her tears whispered sweet words in her ear. She gave him the sign to start moving again. He thrust into her slowly at first letting her get acquainted with this new sensation.

"Puck faster please faster" how could he deny his angel this request. He started to pick up his past and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. He could feel himself getting closer "cum with me sexy momma" she couldn't deny him that request. A few thrusts later both were screaming each others name in ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her and she welcomed the weight. He tried to catch his breath before he pulled out of her and got up to dispose of the condom. When he returned he lay on the bed and pulled Mercedes into his arms. She put her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

She looked up at his face and could see the smile he wore. "Thank you Puck. You made me feel like a Goddess" he leaned down and kissed her. "You are a Goddess, you're my Goddess. I love you Mercedes." She pulled him in for another kiss "I love you too Noah"

**_Hope you guys liked...Let me know who you want guy #2 to be...And if you have any other request...Review if you want or dont..._**


	2. Fiercedes1

_**I am glad you all liked it so far...Here is the next one shot...Its Finn and Mercedes...I didnt know I could write what I wrote but it came to me...Someone wanted chocolate incorporated into this story so I did...I hope you all like this next chapter...Let me know what you guys think and who you guys would like next or if there is something you guys wanted...**_

**Who Says Deserts Can't Be Fun**

Finn still couldn't figure out how he got Mercedes to be his girlfriend. After being with the crazy Rachel Berry he was happy to have a nice stable loving relationship. Mercedes didn't make his decisions for him nor tell him what he can or can't do or sing. She let him be his own man and that's what he loved about her. Plus she didn't have a creepy cat calendar hanging in her locker.

Today was their 6 month anniversary and he had something special planned for them. He convinced Kurt to get their parents out of the house so he can make this night special for them without any interruptions. He was finishing setting things up when he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way up the stairs to open the door to his baby girl.

Mercedes loved this feeling. She was shocked when Finn asked her out at first she thought it was a joke but after that first date he kept asking her out. It took her a while to get use to the knowledge that she was Finn Hudson's girl. Rachel went crazy when she found out that he broke up with her to be with Mercedes.

Finn opened the door with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but to be excited to see his girl. She was the sun that light up his day. She was his everything and he wouldn't trade her for anything. He kissed her before opening the door wider to let her in. "Happy Anniversary Mercedes" he handed her a gift. She opened it to reveal a necklace with M&F in the middle of a heart.

"Thanks Finn I love it. Happy Anniversary baby" she handed her gift for him. She got him a new silver watch. "I love it thank you" he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Mercedes moaned into his mouth so he took the opportunity to explore her mouth. He pulled away after a while so they could catch their breath. "Come I want to show you something" he grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

The sight that met Mercedes shocked her. There were candles everywhere and flower petals lay on the ground. No one had ever done anything this romantic for her before. She turned to him and pulled him down for a kiss. She couldn't believe that he went through all this trouble for her. She felt special in her own little world.

"Mercedes baby as much as I love kissing you but I got us some desert to eat" she put on a seductive smirk "well I think we can eat that desert but not on plates." He gave a moan knowing what she was hitting at and he was up for that suggestion. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed. "Why don't you get comfortable preferably naked" she wondered what kind of desert he had. She did as he asked while he rummaged through his stuff he had set up.

Finn couldn't believe his girl suggested this; he was thinking about this all day but didn't think she would agree to this. Normally they just had sex but this was taking it to a whole new level. He had been planning to make ice cream sundaes for them but now he was going to make himself a Mercedes sundae and he couldn't wait to eat it. He grabbed the whip cream and chocolate then made his way back over to a very naked Mercedes.

Mercedes could see the chocolate syrup and whip cream in his hands and gave a squirm in anticipation. She couldn't believe what they were about to do but damn it if it didn't turn her on more. Finn kneeled down beside her and put the stuff on the ground. "I was going to make us some ice cream sundaes but a Mercedes sundae sounds even better" with that he grabbed the whip cream can and sprayed it over her breasts. He made sure to cover all of her breasts with the sweet topping. Once he was satisfied he grabbed the chocolate syrup and made a path from her the middle of her breasts down to her womanhood.

Finn looked down at her and was ready to feast on the beautiful divine woman lying in front of him. He moved the stuff out of the way and looked Mercedes in the eyes. He could see they were clouded with lust most likely just like his. He moved to her breasts and started his feast. He licked and sucked the whip cream off of her breasts. Mercedes moaned in ecstasy. She was enjoying the feelings he was sending through her body and just the fact that he was licking toppings off of her body was turning her on even more.

Finn was in heaven what better way to spend their 6 month anniversary than to be licking whipped cream and chocolate syrup off of his girl. When he had one nipple completely cleaned off he moved on the next one. He made sure to get all the topping off while giving his girl pleasure. Once the whip cream was cleaned off he made his way to the chocolate syrup. He poked out his tongue and licked down the valley between her breasts to the opening of her womanhood. He sucked and licked ever piece of skin that was covered in chocolate.

Once he made his way to her opening he looked at her and gave a wink before grabbing the chocolate syrup and pouring some on her pussy. Mercedes squealed with joy at the thought of what he was about to do. Finn went to town licking and sucking on her clit tasting her sweet juices mixed with the sweet taste of chocolate. Finn was in heaven and hoped this day would never end. Mercedes could feel herself getting close to the edge. Finn knew she was close so he sped up his actions. Mercedes cum so hard the hardest she had ever in her life.

When she came back down from her high she pulled Finn in for a kiss. That was the hottest thing they have ever done and she knew they were going to have many repeats. Finn pulled back a little so he could talk "someone is a little sticky I think a shower is in order." He got up pulled her with him and led her to the shower. He started the water then took off his clothes. Once the water was the perfect temperature he pulled her into the shower with him. He grabbed the shower gel put some in his hands before running his hands up and down her body making her nice and soapy. He made sure to wash off all the toppings from her body.

After she was nice and clean Mercedes grabbed the soap and slowly made her way down his body. She took extra time with his manhood. Finn moaned loving the feelings of her hands on his manhood stroking him. He knew he was getting close so he moved her hand out of the way and pushed her up against the way. He kissed her passionately before wrapping her legs around his waist lifting her up before thrusting into her. She met him thrust for thrust. Mercedes knew she was going to last long but she was going to last she wanted to cum with Finn. After a few thrusts Finn let go which caused Mercedes to let go. They both screamed each others name.

Finn let go of her legs and put her back both on the ground. The water started to turn cold so he turned it off the grabbed some towels to dry them off. They got dressed before sitting down. "I think this was the best anniversary by far. Thank you Finn, I love you" he kissed her "I love you too Mercedes and no thank you for being you." They started a make out session once again.


	3. Mercy Fuck1

**_Thank you all for the lovely comments they make my days so much better...I am glad you guys like this so far...I am enjoying writing these little one shots with Mercedes getting some lovin...Here is the next one its a threesome...Sorry if it isnt as great this is my first attempt at doing a threesome...I hope you all enjoy..._**

Who Says You Cant Always Get What You Want

Mercedes was enjoying life she had two guys who cherished everything about her and they could satisfy all her needs. The only thing was she wanted them both at the same time she just didn't know how to go about getting her wish. She knew Puck would give in because the boy was freaky as all get out. Finn was another story sure he could get down and dirty but a threesome was a different story. Then again would Puck have one if it's him her and another guy? This was a dream of hers but she wouldn't force them but she can pull out her puppy dog face on them.

She had asked them both to come over to her house so now she was just waiting for them to come over. She was going to get her some lovin today even if she has to get it from just one of them or both of them separately. She was getting excited just thinking about having the both of them at the same time. Her doorbell rang and she went to the door. Standing there was her two men looking as sexy as hell.

She ushered them in and sat on the couch. Both of them wore looks of confusion on there faces, she knew they wanted to know why she asked them both over and they were going to find out soon enough. "So boys I am sure you are wondering why you are here and well its simple I have been having sex with the both of you and I want to have a threesome." Mercedes wasn't holding back anything she was going to tell it how it is. They looked at her in shock not knowing what to think about her admission.

"You mean to tell me that you have been having sex with Finn while having sex with me" Mercedes nodded her head in conformation "and now you want to have a threesome with us" again she nodded her head "you know I wont do anything with him right." He pointed his finger at Finn who was still in shock. "I wasn't expecting you to, I want all the attention on me" Mercedes wasn't going to make them kiss or anything like that she wanted them to put all their attention and efforts into pleasing her. She would please them and only her. "Ok then I'm in, I have always wanted a threesome."

She figured Puck would be the first one to agree now she just had to work on Finn. "Finn baby are you ok?" Finn snapped out of his trance when he heard her voice. "I just yea I mean wait what is going on?" Mercedes and Puck started to laugh. "Finn baby I just said that I want to have a threesome with you and Puck" Finn nodded his head "Yea I remember now you also said you have been sleeping with the both of us at the same time. I am just still trying to comprehend all of this give me a moment." She sat on the couch in silence staring at Finn. Puck sat down next to her waiting to see what Finn decides to do.

"Nothing goes on between Puck and I right" she nodded her head "and this is what you really want" again she nodded "ok then if this is what you want I will go along with it. I want you to be happy Mercedes" he kneeled in front of her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She turned to make sure Puck still agreed and when he gave her a kiss she knew she had them.

She moved Finn out of the way got up and grabbed their hands. She led them upstairs to her room. Once upstairs in her room Puck wasted no time in he slammed his mouth on to hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She detached her lips from his so she could get some air while he moved his kisses down her neck she turned a little to look at Finn. He was still standing by the door looking a little lost. She was not about to have that she needed Finn to get involved. She disengaged from Puck who looked confused for a minute until he noticed her moving over to Finn. He knew it was going to take Finn a minute to get over the shock.

She grabbed his hand and led him to her bed, she made him sit down. Once he was sitting she went to her stereo and put on some music. Once she found a song she liked she went back over to Finn and started to give him a lap dance. She was grinding up all on him hoping this would snap him out of his shocked state and boy did it ever. She could feel him getting hard under her and feel his hands wondering up and down her body.

Puck stood there and watched her grind all on Finn. One he was jealous as hell and two he was getting hard as hell. Damn the girl knew how to turn on any man. Puck started to unzip his jeans and stroke himself he had to relieve the pressure somehow. Mercedes could see out the corner of her eyes Puck stroking himself and by damn it was turning her on even more. She moaned from the sensation of Finn's hands on her and seeing Puck pleasure himself.

Mercedes needed more and she was determined to get more. She got up off of Finn only to pull him up with her. She pulled him down for a kiss and beckoned Puck over. Puck stopped his motions and walked up behind Mercedes. He moved her hair out of the way and started to kiss her neck. Both men started to move their hands up and down her body. Getting tired off all her clothes in the way they started to undress her. Seeing her standing there in between them in nothing made both boys want her even more. Even though they should be upset about her having sex with both of them without the others knowledge they couldn't bring themselves to be angry they loved her too much to be angry. Plus if they were angry that meant no more sex with Mercedes and neither wanted to ruin what they had going on with her.

Mercedes was in heaven feeling their hands all over her body. They knew how to worship a girls every curve. Finn got down to his knees and took her clit into his mouth. Mercedes threw her head back which allowed Puck to capture her lips into a searing kiss. His hands played with her breast while Finn went to town. Mercedes knew it wasn't going to be much longer before she came undone. The sensations she was feeling from the both of them words couldn't describe the feelings. She let go of everything she just couldn't hold on any longer. Puck held her as she released all in Finn's mouth. Finn mumbled his approval which sent the vibrations up Mercedes core making her come undone again.

Once she came down from her high she proceeded to get both men naked. It was time for them to have a little fun as well. She took both of them into her hands and started to stroke them. She loved hearing the moans coming out of both of their mouths. Hmmm speaking of mouths she wanted to taste them but who first. "Finn sit on the bed baby make sure your back is on the headboard" Finn did as was asked of him. She crawled up on the bed she was eye level with his dick and made sure her butt was in the air. "I hope you don't need an invitation Puck" She took Finn into her mouth deep throating him. He bucked his hips making her take him even further.

Puck stood and watches Mercedes bob her head up and down Finn's manhood while her ass was in the air waiting for Puck. Puck got behind her running his hands up and down her back then running his finger over her clit. Mercedes moaned at the action which made Finn moan at the feel of the vibrations. Puck used Mercedes juices as lube before he entered her from the back. Mercedes moved away from Finn to moan at the sensation Puck was giving her.

Puck could tell what Finn wanted to do by the look on his face so he moved Mercedes a little so Finn could enter her dripping wet pussy. Mercedes was now getting fucked by both of her guys and she was loving it. Mercedes had never felt anything as great as this. Puck was in fucking heaven at the moment, the girl was so tight it turned him on even more. Finn never thought he would be doing something like this but he couldn't resist he loved Mercedes and would do anything to see her happy and hell the girl was amazing in bed like right now.

Mercedes was close she could feel it and she wanted her men to come with her. "Oh guys I'm ugh I'm so close. Cum with me" they sped up their thrusts wanting to grant their girls wish. After a few more thrusts they both exploded deep inside of her as she came all over Finn. Once they could give no more they all collapsed onto the bed trying to catch their breath. Mercedes was first to break the silence "we are so going to have to do this again." Both boys nodded their heads in agreement.

A few weeks later Mercedes was walking down the halls after school not knowing what she wanted to do. She was walking by the locker room wondering if her boys were still in there. She decided to take the risk and see if they were still in there. She quietly opened the door peaked inside to see and all she saw was Puck standing by his locker in nothing but a towel. No one else seemed to be present.

She slowly made her way over to him checking out his body as she walked to him. She put her arms around his waist and started trailing kisses down his back. Puck knew those soft lips, he was shocked she was in here but he was glad she was. Puck turned around in her arms and pulled her close to him. "Baby what you doing here at school this late?" he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I didn't have anything else to do and now I am glad I stayed because they view I am seeing now is very sexy." He smirked before leaning down and kissing her.

She untied his towel and took him into her hand. She started to stroke him; Puck threw his head back in pleasure. She could feel hands roaming up and down her backside she turned her head to see Finn. He leaned in and gave her a kiss before starting to undress her. When they went to take off her shirt she stopped pleasuring Puck. Puck and Finn started to run their hands up and down her body. Mercedes moaned and was dripping wet from the sensation they were giving her.

When they thought she was ready they both entered her at the same time. Puck in front and Finn from behind, Mercedes nearly came undone just from the feel of her boys filling her to the hilt. All you could hear in the locker room were the combination of their moans and Puck hitting against the lockers. Puck didn't even care that his back was hitting against the lockers. He knew he was going to fill it in the morning but right now all he was feeling was Mercedes tight hot center wrapped around his manhood.

Finn was just coming back from a shower when he saw Mercedes in the locker room pleasing Puck. He got hard instantly and knew he wanted his girl right there and then so he moved behind her. This was a new experience a great new experience. Finn was getting close and he knew he had to release soon. Mercedes threw her head back and screamed both Puck and Finn's name as she let go.

Finn and Puck came a few thrusts later giving her all she could handle and more. She milked both of them dry making sure to get it all. Puck collapsed against the lockers, Mercedes collapsed on top of him as Finn sat down on the bench. All three spent from their extra circular activity. Puck was running his hands through her hair as they lay against the lockers. Finn watched their interaction with each other and knew these two had bigger feelings for each other than they are willing to admit.

Mercedes curled up even more into him giving little kisses here and there. Finn silently got up, got dressed and left the locker room not wanting to invade anymore on there moment.

**_Leave me a comment if you like...Tell me who you would like to read her with next and if you want something particular..._**


	4. Afternoon Fun

**_Ok so I know I put one up earlier but this came to me and I had to write it and since I am done with it I am going to put it up for you all...Once again thank you all for reading it...I hope I continue to wow you and you continue to enjoy this...I save the identity of the guy until towards the end...Thought it would be funner that way...Enjoy leave me your thoughts about it if you want and if you have requests..._**

Afternoon Fun at School

Mercedes was feeling like she was on cloud nine. She had the greatest guy on her arm and was excited about it. She never would have thought they would be together but they are. No one knew about them but she was ok with that as long as he remembers who he belongs to she was ok with keeping them a secret. Sometimes she wants to get up in front of the Glee club and scream it loud that they are dating but she would never embarrass him like that.

She was wondering the halls not really wanting to go to class. As she was walking pass a door she felt someone pull her into a room. She was about to turn and hit them until she felt familiar lips touch her skin. He turned her around and put his lips onto hers. They fought for dominance but she relented control to him. His hands started to move up under her shirt. She knew if she allowed this to continue they would both be naked and having sex in this empty classroom.

"Baby we can't have oh" her sentence was cut off when she felt his lips moving down her neck hitting her favorite spot. She knew she had to stop this before it got out of hand but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. His hands started to lift up her shirt which meant he had to stop kissing her neck. When she felt him lifting her shirt she decided to voice her objections.

"Baby we need to stop before it gets too hot and heavy" he stopped for a second before continuing his actions. "Do you really want me to stop?" he smirked knowing she didn't really want him to stop. "We are at school and anyone could walk in on us" he started to pull her bra down her arms. "We really need to stop" her argument was getting weaker and weaker as he started to move his mouth towards her breast.

She knew it was no use in trying to get him to stop once he got started he finished. She was about to have sex in school for the first time ever now that was hot. His mouth was hot on her breasts making her throw her head back in passion. She wanted to scream out his name but she didn't want to get caught. Once he paid enough attention to her boobs he started to make his way down south.

She wanted to tell him to stop but she was too full of passion that she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to but why would she. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear. She stepped out of them and put her hands on his shoulder to help keep balance.

He attacked her pussy with vigorous swipe of his tongue. She moaned loudly but not loud enough for anyone to hear. He kept up his long strokes and put a finger deep into her core. Mercedes was in pure heaven at the moment she couldn't think straight. She felt herself getting closer and closer but before she could cum he stopped all movements.

She gave him murderous eyes when he stood up. He just smirked at her before he started to undress himself. Once he was naked he bent Mercedes over a desk and entered her from behind. Mercedes couldn't hold it in she yelled "fuck" before clamping her lips tightly.

"Oh no baby that wont do, I want to hear you and I want the whole school to hear you as I fuck the shit out of you" the words he was saying to her were turning her on even more. They were so going to be suspended but it was all worth it. She gave him what he wanted she held nothing back she vocalized everything. "Oh yes yes harder faster" she was giving him commands and she knew he was loving it.

He was giving it to her hard and fast on the desk. When he first thought this plan it was just to get her all sexually frustrated where they would have some hot angry sex later but he couldn't resist taking her now. He knows most likely they are going to get caught but being with Mercedes is so worth it. Damn her pussy felt great.

She was backing up more into him causing him to go deeper into her. She was screaming her wants and needs. He felt great inside of her and she knew it was a matter of minutes before she came undone. He could feel her close so he sped up his thrusts. He was close also "cum with me baby and I want to hear you scream my name for the entire world to know who is fucking you making you scream in pleasure. I want the world to know who your man is. Oh fuck cum now baby" she did with his name jumping out of her mouth. He gave a few more thrusts before he exploded inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath. The things that girl did to him. Once he had his breath he removed himself from inside of her and sat down on a chair bringing her with him. He held her as she calmed down from her high. She turned to him and kissed him passionately.

"Only you would think having sex at school would be ok especially while classes are in session" she laughed a little. "Hey what can I say I was feeling a little rebellious today. Why is Puck the only one allowed to break the rules? I can be bad if I want to be" she laughed even more when he said that. That is why she loved him he had a goofy side to himself.

She kissed him once more before getting up and putting her close back on. When he saw there cuddling time was over he proceeded to get dress too. Once they were both dressed they walked to the door getting ready to leave the classroom. Before they left he grabbed her and made her face him.

"Mercedes I don't want to keep us a secret anymore I want everyone to know you're my girl and I'm your man." She smiled a huge smile at him "I want that too Sam" he leaned down and gave her a peck before taking her hand and exiting the room. The halls were empty except for one person and that one person was none other than Noah Puckerman. He gave them a smirk before continuing on with what he was doing. They both started laughing as they made their way down the hall. Who said you can't have a little fun at school.


	5. Dance Fever

**_As per request here is a Mike/Mercedes pairing...I hope it is to your satisfaction...Thank you all who has been reading this and giving me comments I really appreciate all of it...Let me know what you think and if you have any requests..._**

**Dance Fever**

Mr. Shue decided he wanted to pair us up and have each of us do a dance number. He decided he was going to pair us up with people we normally don't pair with. Mercedes got paired up with Mike Chang to say she was shocked was an understatement. When Mr. Shue called her name and then Mike's she could see him blush she wondered why. Next to him Tina looked ready to kill Mr. Shue for making Mike Mercedes partner and not hers. Then she could see one other person not happy about the pair and that was Puck.

Everyone knew Puck was still feeling Mercedes but he screwed up once again. He allowed his man whore was get in the way of just being happy with Mercedes. Of course he didn't cheat on her per say he just did a little making out with Santana which almost led to sex but he stopped before it got that far. Now she wasn't talking to him she said he broke the agreement of his probation period. So now he was going to have to watch Mike dance with his girl as long as he keeps his hands to himself there will be no beat down of a certain Asian.

After Glee club she stayed behind so she could get a little practice in with Mike. She could tell that Puck was a little hesitant to leave her alone with Mike but he eventually left. It was just Mike and Mercedes in the room all by themselves. She stood there not really knowing what to do. She wasn't an expert when it came to dancing at least not like Mike or Britney. Mike didn't know what to do he had never danced with Mercedes before he has seen her move before which if he was honest he loved the way she moved. She was comfortable in her body and she turned him on so badly.

Clearing his thoughts he decided they would be better off practicing in the auditorium so he led her there. He put on his I Pod and the first song to play was "DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again". Mercedes loved this song so she started to move her body on its own accord. Mike stood there staring at the way her hips moved and the way her breasts bounced. He could feel himself getting harder and his pants getting tighter.

Once he was out of his trance he moved closer to her standing behind her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was shocked when she felt him pull her body into his and when she felt his erection. She got over her shock quickly and started to rock her body against his. She moved her hands up around his neck while his roamed up and down her arms. They were practically grinding on each other at this point.

When he couldn't take it anymore he quickly spun her around and planted his lips against her. She gasped at the sudden movement which he took as his chance to stick his tongue in her mouth. He explored the depths of her mouth as his hands explored her great ass. Mercedes broke the kiss needing air and he took the opportunity to start exploring her body with his mouth. Mercedes didn't know what to think or to say. She felt words were inadequate at the moment so she decided to just let go and feel she would deal with the after effect later.

Mike started to lay on the ground bringing Mercedes with him. He didn't waste time in pulling off her clothes the faster he went the quicker he was to seeing that amazing body of hers. Mike wasn't the only one ready to see a certain person naked Mercedes made short work of Mike's clothes also. They both yelped a little at how cold the floor was against their heated bodies but once their hands started to wonder a cold floor was the farthest thing from their minds at the moment.

They were rolling around on the ground each trying to gain the upper hand. Mercedes finally was able to get Mike pinned with her on top. Mike was complaining one bit it gave him a great view of her boobs which he wanted at that moment. He leaned his head up and took one of her breasts into his mouth causing Mercedes to throw her head back and moan. He moved his hands up her body one going to work on her other breast while the other made a path up and down her back.

Mercedes couldn't take it anymore she needed him so she pushed him so he was lying down again. She took both his hands lifted them above his head and impaled herself onto his hard member. Mercedes was going to show him that she was in charge and he was going to enjoy every last second of this. He moaned when he felt her slid onto his dick. She felt amazing all tight and warm around him. He was in paradise and he never wanted to leave. She had a good grip on his hands not allowing him to touch that delicious body of hers.

She eventually let go of his arms and put her hands on his chest for added leverage. She moved up and down enjoying the feel of him so deep inside of her. He moved his hips meeting her thrust for thrust. He couldn't take it any longer he had to touch her so he started to move his hands up and down her body again. When he had her distracted he flipped them over so he was on top. Mercedes gave a gasp of shock but when he put one of her legs over his shoulder and continued to move in her she was overcome with more pleasure.

This new angle allowed him to go deep than before and it heightened her pleasure. He leaned down and took her lips into a bruising kiss. He was close and wanted her to release at the same time as him so he moved one of his hands down to her clit and started to rub vigorously. He could feel her walls clench around him before she arched her back and released. She looked so beautiful in that moment and he had no other choice but to join her in euphoria.

He collapsed on top of her never feeling as happy as he was right then in that moment. One person was not happy about what he just saw on that stage. How could she have sex with him? How could she do that to him? But then again she wasn't his because of one stupid mistake. He took one last look at them before he ran out the auditorium with tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

"I guess we should work on our dance number" Mercedes said after a while. She didn't really know what to think or say for that matter. Mike was a hot guy but she didn't know if there would ever be anything between them. All she could do was take it a day at a time. Mike smiled down at her "I guess we should" he kissed her on the lips. She moaned in his mouth and he started to thrust in and out of her again. Guess them practicing could wait until later.

For once Mr. Shue actually had a great idea.


	6. Messe1

**_Thanks guys I always appreciate all the love you give by reviewing this story...I am having a blast writing all these Mercedes stories and I am glad you are all enjoying them...Gonna keep it short today but here is the next one its Mercedes/Jesse...Enjoy Review and see you next time..._**

**Its Not Cheating Its Called Having Fun**

Jesse was back in town and no one really knew why. Some people thought it was so he could see Rachel again which was a valid point considering that's who they have seen him with lately plus Rachel has been going on and on about him lately. It has been quite annoying but really that's Rachel period. No one knew the real reason except one person and that one person wasn't telling anyone.

You see even though he is self absorb and can be obnoxious he is good at other things. Jesse was waiting in the parking lot for a certain person, he knew everyone thought that one person was Rachel but how wrong they were. He wasn't waiting for Rachel he was waiting for Mercedes. He had plans with her so to speak. She told him she was leaving early today and to be ready.

Mercedes was counting the moments of when she got to leave her class and go meet up with Jesse. She was glad Glee was cancelled today she wasn't sure why but was glad that it was. She technically had one more class to go but she had somewhere better to be. People have been wondering about this new change in Mercedes but she just shrugs it all off. To her she hasn't changed one bit she was still fabulous fierce and a diva. Nothing has change she was just finally having some fun and that fun came in the name of Jesse.

She never thought she would be attracted to the male version of Rachel. Everyone knows Rachel was annoying as hell but she had no choice but to support her because they were teammates. Sometimes she just wanted Rachel to disappear and never show up ever again but unfortunately she didn't have a zap ray. Finally the bell rang dismissing them from class; she made a quick stop at her locker before moving on to more important things.

She made her way over to Jesse's car and she saw him standing there waiting for her. She smiled before she walked right into his arms. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss. They stood there for a minute just kissing not caring about there surroundings. When they came up for air they decided it was time to move. He opened her door but not before giving her ass a tap. Once she was situated he got into his side and started up the car.

Rachel stood there not knowing what to say about what she just saw. Mercedes and Jesse kissing leaving together she couldn't believe her eyes. She thought Jesse came back so they could give it another try they had been hanging out more. But to see him leave with Mercedes that was a sting. She just didn't understand what did Mercedes have that she didn't have.

Mercedes looked over at Jesse still wondering what was going on between them. She was never really ever attracted to him but there was something about him that made her keep coming back. She always told herself that this was the last time but here she was in his car. She could remember all the times they had been together since he had been back in town and boy did he know how to show a girl a good time. Which brought up an idea to mind and she was determined to make it happen.

Mercedes moved her hand over to Jesse's jeans and started to move her hand up and down the crotch of his jeans. She could feel him getting hard instantly. "Mercedes what is going through that wicked mind of yours?" she looked at him and just gave a wink. She slowly started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. "You just worry about not killing us not what I am about to do" she freed him of his jeans and boxers.

Once she had him free she moved down to take him into her mouth. She could feel his hips involuntarily buck and she felt the car swerve a little. She lifted her head a little so she could talk "do I need to stop?" her question was answered when he pushed her head back down. She smiled before continuing her actions. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft. She could hear him moaning up above her. She licked from the base to the top moaning sending the vibrations up and down his dick. She knew he was close because he started to thrust into her mouth. Mercedes started to suck harder until he was spilling all into her mouth.

Once she was sure she got all of his essence she lifted her head and put him back into his boxers leaving his jeans undone. She moved back to her seat and took a look at him, he had his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and she could tell he was sedated for the time being. Mercedes was beyond aroused so she started to move her hands down her body she could see out the corner of her eye Jesse watching her. She started to rub her breasts through her shirt moaning in the process then she made her hands continue down.

She was happy she wore a skirt today it was going to make this process so much easier. She slowly lifted up her skirt wanting to tease Jesse a little and then slowly pulled down her underwear. She slowly started to rub her clit making her wetter by the minute. She was about to take one finger and inserted when she felt a hand stop her. She looked up at Jesse to see him smirk at her before he removed her hand and started to thrust his finger in and out of her.

She moved her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. He could feel her getting close so he inserted a second finger then a third one. He sped up his action causing her to arch her back and scream out his name as she came. She looked so fuckable with her head thrown back hair all over her face. He couldn't wait until they got to his or her house he pulled over to a park entrance. The park was desert this time of day considering everyone was at school right now.

Once the car was parked he leaned over and kisses her deeply. He needed her and he needed her badly. "Let's get in the back so we can have more room" Mercedes was still trying to calm down for her first orgasm so she just nodded. Mercedes climber in the back first while Jesse watched her ass once she was situated he climbed in after her. Once back there he immediately started to take off her clothes. He didn't have time to go slow he was harder than he has ever been.

Once they were both naked he took no time in thrusting his member into her hot center. The car was silent except for their moans and if anyone was to walk by the car at that moment they wouldn't be able to see inside of it because of the fogged up windows. Jesses was thrusting into her as fast and as hard as she could take him but even then she was still asking him to go harder and faster. That's what he liked about Mercedes she liked it hard and rough most of the time. She could take as good as she could give.

He could feel her getting close and he was close as well. "Fuck baby cum with me SHIT" he was unloading his seeds into her as she arched her back and milked him. Once he was done exploding inside of her he collapsed on top of her. As he was trying to catch his breath he laid his head on her breasts. They were his pillow for the time being. Mercedes decided to speak first "so how are things with Rachel going?" he snorted "they are the same as always, speaking of Rachel we should probably get going have a date with her later."

Mercedes knows she should probably feel bad about what she was doing but she wasn't. She had fun when she was with Jesse and she was going to continue until one of them broke it off and she doubt that was going to happen anytime soon. They got dressed before getting back into the front. The car smelled like sex and the back was still foggy. She also saw him stick her underwear in his glove compartment. She laughed when she saw him do it and he just smirked at her.

Mercedes wonder if the car would still smell like sex when he goes to get Rachel or if he would clean it before he gets her. Her cum was in the passenger seat and in the backseat. She hoped he left the reminders and hoped the car still smelled like their passionate moment while he was with Rachel tonight.

The next day at school and in Glee all Rachel did when she saw Mercedes was give her an evil look. She would laugh every time because she knew why Rachel kept giving her those looks. Jesse text her last night and told her that his car still smelled like sex and also that Rachel opened his glove compartment so she saw her panties in there. She laughed the whole time plus set up there next meeting time. Oh this was so much fun she got to have sex with a pretty good looking guy and got to be mean to Rachel in the process. Oh yes life was great.


End file.
